Rett and Audrey (Axel)
by Leah Tategami
Summary: This is a single chapter from a book I am writing. I just wanted some feedback from people who don't know me in everyday life.


I pushed Cross to a faster walk as Rett and I made our way up Mount Arabel. It was absolutely freezing and I hated it. As we crested the last hill we saw a small village. It looked as if the entirety of the town's population had gathered in the center square. They were holding torches and appeared to be watching something. I began to get a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach as I heard them yelling. I spurred Cross on suddenly and plowed into the center of the town on my big sixteen hand stallion, who reared for added effect. Jumping off Cross, I shoved through the crowd and spotted the person that the townsfolk were beating on. He was a tiny blond teenager, curled up into a little ball on his side. I raced over to his side. Kneeling beside him, I growled at anyone who got to close. I scooped him up and cradled him to my chest checking his injuries. I threaded my fingers through his hair trying to comfort him despite him being unconscious. I began to coo nothings into his ear. Rett came stumbling over to me, just as another tall, lanky silver haired man came running over, sliding to a stop on his knees beside me. He reached a shaky hand out for the blond I my arms and then seemed to sag in defeat. I put my left hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Hey, it's ok. He'll be fine," I reassured the silverette. He shuddered.

"Cress," Croaked the tiny blond softly, reaching out to take the silverette's hand.

"Rain, are you alright?" The man, now known as Cress, asked the small blond. The blond's name was Rain.

"Yea," whispered Rain. I stood and helped Rain up off the ground, letting him lean on my shoulder. He was black and blue all over and limping severely. Cress cringed every time Rain whimpered.

"Cress, it's not your fault," Rain said as he stumbled.

"Of course it is, you said you'd be fine on your own and I disagreed but I let you go anyway. I should have put my foot down and told you no, you remember what happened last time we came here," Cress stressed getting more worked up. Rain glanced up at me with big blue eyes begging me to do something about Cress's little fit.

"Cress, stop. You didn't know he would get beat up, you couldn't have known he would get hurt," I cut into their argument.

"But I DID know. It happened every time we come to this god-forsaken town. They're so cruel to anyone who's – no," Cress suddenly cut off.

"Cress, they just don't like people who are different, they're very traditional," Rain intoned quietly.

"Rain, that doesn't excuse them throwing us out for being-," he cut himself off again.

"What? Being what?" Rett sounded suspicious. Cress bit his lip, and Rain sighed.

"Rett, lay off. If they don't want to talk about it, they don't have to. Do not push me on the subject" I used my no nonsense tone with him to let him know my decision was final. He growled at me and I growled right back. The four of us limped to the nearest inn. I paid the woman at the front desk, and settled Rain onto one of the beds. Producing a medical kit, I instructed Rett to fetch me some herbs from outside and set about to tending to Rain's wounds. Peeling his shirt off, I began to notice the blood seeping through the back of his shirt.

"Oh my god, Rain. This is really bad, what the hell did they do to you!" I cried. I reached out and began to mop at the sluggishly bleeding cuts. Cringing I temporarily bound his cuts and laid him down on the bed to rest.

"Rain, Cress and I are going out to get you a new set of clothes, sleep while we're gone, you need it," I said quietly. I walked out the door, Cress in tow and headed to the local tailor for a cheap shirt to temporarily replace Rain's. When Cress and I stepped in the shop's door I instantly knew I was going to hate the shopkeeper. He was a fat, waddling, red-faced man with slicked back brown hair and a permanent greasy smile on his face.

"How can I help you on this fine day, my beautiful lady?" He said, my god what a sleaze ball.

"I'm here to purchase some clothes for a friend of mine, his name is Rain," I said maintaining my cool- for now.

"What for? All that brat's good for is being dead, the little fag," The man commented, leaning forward to participate in some cruel gossip with me. Cress looked upset. My smile turned strained.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you properly," I said gritting my teeth.

"I said he's a good for nothing fag-" In one swift motion I yanked my dagger out, and slammed it into the wooden desk next to the man's head.

"Don't you EVER call one of my friends that despicable word ever again, or next time I won't miss your face, SIR." I growled at him.

"Yes Ma'am, right away Ma'am. Let me get you those clothes for you- free of charge of course," He blubbered as he ran out.

"Thank you," I said firmly, leaning back from the counter, sliding my dagger back into me boot. Cress looked suitably stunned.

"Did you mean it?" Cress asked me.

"Mean what?" I turned my head to look sideways at him.

"Why did you defend Rain?" He tried a different question.

"Because I consider him a friend, despite not knowing him long," I said back, Cress growled- I was not making this easy for him.

"Are you just defending Rain? Because you kind of defended me too," Cress shot back.

"No, I was defending both of you equally," I told him. He seemed surprised.

"What you thought I'd have a problem with you two being gay? I'm not a homophobic person, nor have I ever been one. If you two want to date, go ahead. It's not my business anyway." I said to him turning back to the desk where Rain's new outfit lay, neatly packaged.

"Come on, Cress. Let's get back to Rain," I quipped, turning and exiting the shop. Cress was silent the entire trip back to the inn. When we reached Rain's room, Rett had returned with the herbs I had requested. He handed them off to me and I ground them up into a paste to apply to Rain's back.

"Rain? Can you sit up for me?" I asked the tiny blond.

"Mhm," was the quiet response I got. I laughed quietly and helped him prop himself up, so I could tend to his back. Cress came over to help me support him while I bandaged his back. I smoothed the herbs over his back and then bandaged his whole back.

"Ok, Rain get some rest, I will bring you dinner in a few hours. Rett, Cress, watch him for me, I'm going out to get food." I said as I turned to exit the room.

"Wait," Rett called out. I turned back to him.

"We shouldn't stay long and I don't think these two should stay long either, given the circumstances," said Rett.

"Hmm, yea you're probably right. We can head out as soon as Rain feels better," I told him.

"I feel fine!" Rain moaned out.

"Let me correct my statement, when I feel Rain is well enough," I said backtracking to change my words.

"Fine," conceded Rett. I smiled to myself and scooted out the door. I stopped by the inn's front desk and told the woman there not to tell anyone where we were. I headed down to the local stables to check on Cross and Dream and to see where Rain and Cress's horses were.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Hello, miss. What can I help you with?" asked the young stable hand.

"I came to check on my partner and I's horses and to see if two other horses belonging to some royal guardsmen that stopped by earlier today," I told him. He tilted his head, his shaggy blond hair tumbling over his semi pointed ears as he thought. The boy couldn't have been any older than twelve or thirteen.

"Only one other horse came in this morning, a big brown horse but I heard the townspeople whispering about running off another horse earlier, so I believe they may have chased off the other horse you are looking for," The young man said. He was looking down at the ground and had refused to meet my eyes the whole time we had been talking. I stopped to observe him as he continued caring for the horses, he was extremely thin and was wearing a ratty, filthy, formerly cream colored tunic. I could easily see his shoulder bones through his skin and his hands were thin and frail looking. I noted his golden colored hair, even though it was limp and greasy.

"Hey," I called out to him. He jumped and came skittering back over, bowing his head as he stood in front of me.

"Yes Ma'am?" he said quietly. I tilted my head at him.

"Relax kiddo, lift your head and look at me," I told him. He slowly lifted his head, as if it were against the rules, and looked at me. He had the brightest blue eyes, deep like a lake and clear as a mountain spring. He vaguely reminded me of a fairy. He suddenly looked back down at the floor, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. I knelt down in front of him and lightly lifted his chin so I could see his face. A door suddenly slammed open on the other side of the stable and a round, rosy cheeked, angry looking man came storming through.

"BOY! Aren't you done tending to the horses?!" he screamed at the kid. The young blond cowered, subconsciously shifting into my side. I suddenly felt overprotective of this little kid.

"GET OVER HERE YOU STUPID HALFLING BRAT!" The man screeched.

"Sir, your wonderful stable hand was helping me with my horse," I stepped in both verbally and physically, sliding between the two.

"Oh! A customer, Boy get whatever she needs," the man crowed, turning back into the house. I turned back to the fairy boy and ruffled his hair lightly. He cringed when my hand touched his head but didn't draw back.

"How come he called you a Halfling?" I asked him.

"Because I'm a half fairy, half elf and Master doesn't really like monsters," his voice quivered as he spoke.

"Master? You're a slave?" I asked incredulously, I would address the 'monster' part later.

"Yes, miss. I've been a servant for six years now," he said timidly.

"Oh, sweetheart." I cooed.

"Its fine, I'm used to it by now," he said, his voice becoming more monotone.

"Sweetie, you can't possibly be any older than fifteen," I said.

"I'm thirteen," he said. I then knew that I needed to do something for this poor kid, and the only thing I could think about was getting him away from this horrid place. All I needed to know was his name.

"Do you have a name kiddo?" I asked him quietly, gathering his thin body up in my arms.

"Mhm, my name is Dark," His voice was muffled by my shirt, where his hear rested. He obviously hadn't had enough sleep lately, because he barely put up at fight as I cradled him against my chest. I snorted at his name, this kid was anything but dark. He was actually quite light.

"Well, Dark I'd best let you get back to your work but first," I said digging out a piece of bread from my bag. "Here, eat. You need it."

He smiled and hesitantly took the morsel. I watched him for another moment and then left. I returned to the inn and dropped off dinner with the boys and promised them I'd be back later. I headed out to the town square to check the request board that seemed to be in every town. One bulletin in particular caught my eye.

 _ **Monsters sighted near Andros Stables, immediate assistance needed. Reward: anything the adventurer wishes.**_

Andros Stables, huh? That was the place where Dark lived. And then it hit me, the best idea of the century but I knew Rett would never agree to help me, so I tore off the notice and raced back to the stables. I approached the front door and knocked, there stood Dark. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Hello, darling. Could you fetch the owner of this stable?" I asked him. His long ears seemed to droop as he nodded, the poor thing probably thought I was going to get him in trouble. Moments later he came back with the same tubby, red face man I had seen earlier.

"Hello, miss. How can I help you?" The chubby man asked.

"Yes, you put up this poster for monsters attacking your barn, I wish to accept this quest," I told him. He jerked in surprise.

"Miss, are you sure? This is a very dangerous task." His voice shook.

"Yes, I can do it," I spoke firmly. He nodded and began to fill me in on the details. When he was done I left to gather my supplies and then set up a station near where the beasts were rumored to attack from.

It was around midnight when the first showed up. The first twenty or so I picked off with my bow and arrows but I quickly realized that that wasn't going to be effective. I snatched up my sword and dashed off into the fray of running creatures slashing and ducking and weaving as to not get hit. The battle lasted a surprising twenty minutes but I managed to prevail, though I did not escape without injury. I had acquired a series of scratches on my left arm and the bottom of my tunic was almost entirely shredded accompanying a set of three slash marks on my right thigh but all in all I was alright. I half limped back to the stable owner's home and knocked thrice on the door.

"Yes- oh you're alive," he seemed disappointed. I nodded fervently.

"Well, you may ask your reward tomorrow morning. I will gather the townsfolk and we will celebrate," I smiled and nodded again. Then I turned casting one last longing look at the door and I left. I peeked in on the boys, who had all fallen asleep, and crept past them to the bathroom. I striped my tunic off and stepped into the water-filled tub, sighing as I washed away both my blood and the creatures' blood. I soaked for a half an hour and then got out and dried off, grabbing a new purple tunic for myself and making sure my spare green tunic was still in my bag. I crashed onto the spare bed and passed out.

The next morning I awoke to someone ringing a bell and yelling as he walked by the inn.

"Town Meeting!" the man shrieked. I jumped up and dusted myself off. The boys were all up.

"Hey guys, I'm going to the meeting. I'll fill you in later, K?" I said as I bolted out the door. I faintly heard Rain saying something about meetings and monster hunts but I was too excited to bother to listen. I practically raced to the center of town, where I met the innkeeper. He welcomed me up onto the podium in the center and began to make a long speech about bravery and a bunch of other things I just tuned out. When he finished he turned to me.

"Now young miss, what is you desire for completing this quest?" he asked me. I turned and looked past the chubby man and pointed to Dark.

"I want him, that young man," I told the crowd. A hushed gasp rippled through the crowd.

"Surely you want something else, miss. He is but a lowly servant, he would be of no use to you," the man continued to say.

"No, that is my decision. Your poster said anything, and I've chosen what I want and now I will take my prize and leave. Come on Dark," I called out to the boy. He jolted into action and followed right behind me, edging closer and closer as we parted the crowds until he bumped my arm. He scrambled back, muttering a flurry of apologies.

"You know if it would make you feel better, you can hold my hand," I told him without looking back. He scooted back up to my side and took ahold of my hand, I turned my head towards him and smiled. He smiled slightly back. I led him through the crowd and towards the inn. I stopped by the front desk and asked if the woman there had seen my companions. She nodded and told me that they had left to let Rain stretch his legs down at the Bazzar. I nodded and thanked her.

"C'mon Dark," I tugged on his hand and took him up to our shared room. Dark seemed increasingly nervous as we approached the room. I dropped my bags onto one of the beds and tugged Dark towards the bathroom.

"Miss?" he voiced quietly.

"No, no, none of that miss stuff. Just call me Axel. What do you need?" I asked him. Dark started to shake a little bit and I grew concerned.

"What is it my Darkling?" I asked him.

"Why? Why did you take me? You could have had anything," he shivered as he talked.

"I took this quest because I felt drawn to you, and I wanted to help you. I blame my big heart. Now, bath time. You're filthy and that's not good for you and then we need to address those wounds," I told him. He nodded and undressed as I filled the tub with water. He slid in and I could see the grime begin to float off of him.

"Hang on, I think I have some soap in my bag. Can you wait for me?" I asked. Dark shook his head and reached for me, then seemed to think he was being too needy and withdrew his hand. I reached out and grasped his hand, squeezing it slightly.

"Dark, you can hold onto my hand anytime you want, it's ok," I told him. He looked down.

"I'll be right back," I said. I ducked out of the bathroom, grab my bag and returned. Reaching into the depths of my bag I withdrew one of my favorite soaps from my world. I wet the soap, reached out and began to scrub Dark's hair. He jolted.

"No, no, you don't have to do that. Monsters can clean themselves, don't waste your energy on me miss," Dark said all in one rush. I sighed.

"Dark, you are not a monster, I want to help you get clean and what did I say about calling me miss?" I said. He muttered a flurry of apologies.

"Don't apologize, you haven't done anything wrong," I told him as I continued to scrub his hair, astounded as it became more and more gold colored as I rinsed it. It ended up taking a whole thirty minutes to clean Dark up and I had to change the water twice. Poor baby. I helped dark out of the water and let him dry himself off.

"I've got a green tunic for you, Dark. It's one of mine but I think it'll work until I can get you a new one," I said.

"You don't need to get me a tunic, I can wear my old clothes," Dark tried denying the offered clothing. I shook my head.

"Nuh uh, nope. You get a new tunic first thing, the old one is so tattered that it barely qualifies as scraps but if it's sentimental to you I can make you an arm band out of it or a bandana or something," I said. Dark nodded and I smiled tossing the old tunic into my bag.

"Now, let's treat those injuries," I told him, tugging off my own tunic. I might as well change my wrappings while I have the supplies out. Dark suddenly seemed to notice my injuries and he gasped.

"Did you get those when you rescued me?" he asked. I nodded.

"They're really not that bad, just uncomfortable," I told him. I patted the bed next to me and Dark scooted over. I was reaching for the bandages when I felt one of Dark's hands on my leg, the other one my arm. Something felt warm and the pain lessened dramatically. I blinked.

"Did, did you just heal me?" I asked in awe. Dark must've though I was angry because he scooted back and ducked his head.

"Yes, was that not ok?" he asked almost silently. I leaned forward and hugged him, scooping him into my lap.

"Dark. That was amazing!" I cheered. He seemed to brighten. He lifted his hand and little fireworks sparked from his fingertips. I sat in awe of the colorful swirling lights.

"Wow," I breathed. Dark giggled, then clamped his hand over his mouth in shock.

"Did I just laugh?" Dark wondered. I smiled.

"You did, and might I say you have a wonderful laugh," I told him. His smile widened even more.

"Can you heal yourself?" I asked him. He look down.

"I can but I-I don't have enough energy," he whispered. I sensed a bit of his distress.

"Can you take some from me?" I asked. He nodded and I held out my hand. I could feel my energy leaving me but I wasn't as exhausting as I thought I would be. Dark blinked at me as he healed his own injuries. I began picking up my medical supplies when Dark spoke.

"Are you related to any magick users?" he asked. I blinked and shook my head.

"Not that I know of, why?" I said turning to pack my bag.

"You have HUGE magickal reserves, many times larger than anyone I have ever met," he said, demonstrating how large by waving his arms.

"Wanna teach me magic?" I asked.

"It's called magick, magic is actually only a slight of hand. I would love to teach you, only if you want to learn though," he trailed off at the end with a shaky sigh. I patted his head and tossed him my spare green tunic, pulling my purple one over my head.

"Let's go get some lunch, as a special treat," I told him. He smiled and nodded. We headed out to the main marketplace. As we sat down at the restaurant, I spotted Rett with Cress and Rain slowly making their way to the same shop.

"Dark, how would you like to meet my companions?" I asked him.

"Ok," he practically whispered.

"Rett! Cress! Rain!" I called out to them as I waved my arms. Rett looked in my direction and then pointed me out to Cress. Together they helped Rain limp over to our table.

"How are you feeling, Rain?" I asked softly. He shook his head softly. Not good. I hissed in anger. Dark noticed my irritation and tapped my arm. I looked down at him and he pointed from himself to Rain. I nodded and then lifted my eyes and acknowledged Rett's stare.

"Guys this is Dark, he's my ward from now on and he will be joining our group," I stated in a no-nonsense tone. I briefly overheard Dark speaking with Rain as I directed my comment towards Cress and Rett. I looked over at Rain, just as he nodded to Dark. Dark smiled and reached his hands up to Rain's chest. As Dark pressed his hands down, they began to glow slightly. Rain's face visibly relaxed. Cress looked Rain over in wonder as Rain's injuries knit themselves back together. Dark looked extremely tired as he slumped back from Rain. I caught him gently and let him rest in my lap.

"My injuries, they're gone!" exclaimed Rain. I nodded as I combed my fingers through Dark's sweat-dampened hair.

"Want some energy, Darkling?" I asked. He shook his head, telling me that the magickal strain would be too uncomfortable for someone who had never handled magick before. I smiled and patted his shoulder. I looked up and saw Cress checking Rain over for any remnant of an injury. Cress looked up at Dark and thanked him.

"It was no trouble, really," Dark half-whispered, Rain smiled at his shyness and thanked him as well. I turned to face Rett.

"We should head out as soon as possible," he said and I nodded.

"As soon as we have lunch and rest for a bit, maybe around noon, one ish?" I shot back, he nodded tersely.


End file.
